Grand theft auto: New beginnings
by don2014
Summary: 18 years after Grand theft auto: Mobster Blaze Kibbutz moves to Vice City and begins a criminal life with his new friends. Meanwhile Oscar and Ashlin Kibbutz try to find Blaze and keep him out of prison.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 _Oscar heads to the FIB HQ._

 _"Oscar Kibbutz here to see Agent Norton" Oscar says_

 _"Oscar long time no see" David says shaking Oscar's hand_

 _"yeah I thought I'd never have to come back and visit but I guess I do" Oscar says_

 _"why's that?" David asks_

 _"I don't feel safe five years ago I told you I was done the criminal life I had my file erased and I haven't touched a gun since" Oscar says_

 _"So what's the problem?" David asks_

 _"I feel like someone's watching me all the time expecting me to do something like an old ally waiting for me to call him up with a new job a new plan" Oscar says._

 _"I can promise you there's no one watching you I got agents watching your area and house 24/7 the best agents" David says._

 _"We came back to San Andreas to live a half decent life so Blaze could be with his great grandfather before he passes Mori won't be alive for much longer let's hope you're right Dave" Oscar says leaving._

 _Oscar returns to his home in Vinewood hills._

" _Oscar it's date night and you know what that means" Ashlin says._

 _"It means you and I spend a night together without Blaze and Blaze stays with Mori" Oscar says_

 _"Dad's home!" Blaze exclaims hugging Oscar._

 _"Blaze! How was your day?" Oscar asks_

 _"Great!" Blaze says_

 _"Ready to spend the night with Grandpa Mori?" Oscar asks putting Blaze on the floor._

 _"Yeah! Grandpa Mori's awesome!" Blaze says._

 _"Alright Blaze let's hit the road" Mori says entering the room._

 _"Grandpa Mori!" Blaze says hugging Mori._

 _"Bed time's at 8PM Mori" Ashlin says._

 _"You act like I can't take care of a kid I took care of Brucie and your dad Oscar" Mori says._

 _"Yeah where were you when my parents died Mori?" Oscar asks_

 _"You were eighteen Oscar you had your own life to live me_ _I was in Liberty City and I just located my baby bro" Mori says._

 _"Alright I'll take that as a good answer I moved here I felt hunted in LC" Oscar says._

 _"Stories can be told later Blaze doesn't have to hear all this" Ashlin says._

 _"Blaze and I will have a great time you two should too" Mori says leaving._

 _Oscar and Ashlin head out and then return home._

 _"Dinner was great you really know how to keep me happy" Ashlin says._

 _"I also know how to go get my kid at 12:30AM" Oscar says._

 _"Mori will take good care of him come on it's time for us to have fun" Ashlin says pulling Oscar onto the sofa._

 _"I see where this is going" Oscar says kissing Ashlin on the neck._

 _Oscar and Ashlin get going on the sofa._

 _"it feels amazing!" Ashlin moans as Oscar finishes eating her._

 _"You know how hot you are?" Oscar asks licking his lips._

 _"We need to do this more often everyday" Ashlin says and Oscar starts eating her again._

 _"Whew! The Adrenaline is strong in you" Oscar says._

 _"Mmmm" Ashlin moans ejaculating on herself._

 _"Alright everyday sounds like a good idea" Oscar says._


	2. Chapter 1: The Reunion

Chapter 1: The reunion

 _Rockford Hills_

"So remind me one more time why we're here" Blaze says.

"We're here for a reunion Blaze" Ashlin says.

"Fuck Blaze you're 18 years old stop acting like a child I don't know how many times you have to be told why we're here" Oscar says.

"There he is Blaze 18 already? It seems like it was just yesterday I was hanging out with you and teaching you how to read fuck time goes by" Mori says.

"It's good to see you too Grandpa, who's all coming?" Blaze asks

"What did I just say Blaze?" Oscar asks.

"Hey I don't care what you said Oscar who's coming?" Mori asks

"Norton a friend of mine" Oscar says

"You invited Dave Norton? That guy's fucking ancient!" Mori exclaims

"And I can have you killed, arrested or worse" Dave says.

"Dave good to see you now it's time we go down in history old man the greatest bust in history" Oscar says.

"Bust? What're we doing?" Ashlin asks.

"We're taking down some gangsters some you might just remember" Dave says.

"Shit this is what you got us into?" Mori asks.

"Uh yeah anyways we got a job to do now who's with us?" Oscar asks.

"We all are" Ashlin says.

"Meet me at my office in 2 hours I'll have it all setup by then" Dave says.

Everyone leaves except Blaze and Mori.

"You can be better than them" Mori says.

"Its not that I don't even know whats happening" Blaze says.

"I'll let your parents explain it all to you, but your 18 it's time for you to make your own choices Blaze" Mori says.

"Right see you in two hours" Blaze says leaving.


	3. Chapter 2: Loose Ends

Chapter 2: Loose ends

"Welcome to the Paleto bank" Dave says handing Oscar a ammo clip.

"So what's the plan?" Oscar asks.

"The plan is they think they get an easy run take out some young thugs trying to rob the bank, they come to get the money we open fire and kill them" Dave says.

"Sounds good to me" Oscar says.

The group take cover and wait. Boby and Matt show up and take on the crew.

"Hey boys! That money you got there is ours now" Matt says shooting a crew member and taking the money.

"Lets go!" Boby says shooting a crew member.

"Now!" Oscar yells shooting Matt.

Dave shoots Boby and takes the money "I'll return this you guys get out of here" Dave says.

The group flee the area and return to Rockford Hills.

"Now that was a good job done perfectly" Mori says.

"Surprised you're actually talking positive to me for once" Oscar says.

"And what about me? When do I become important in these heists?" Blaze asks.

"These heists are ending our criminal career Blaze we're tying loose ends to ensure we can live normal lives!" Oscar exclaims.

"But being a criminal seems so great" Blaze says.

"Yeah you pull off heists and it's exciting but if you get caught up in the wrong gang and piss off the wrong people you'll have a shit ton of people trying to kill you, each more brutal than the others" Ashlin explains.

"And even if you don't get killed by some gangsters or whatever the police will take you down then" Oscar says.

"Why haven't they taken you down yet?" Blaze asks.

"Because I know people in the police force, I know government officials that I can get to erase my file I just do some work for them, you probably won't get off that easy" Oscar explains.

"Grandpa Mori can you give me a ride to my place and then the airport?" Blaze asks.

"Yeah sure" Mori says.

LS International airport

"Where are you going Blaze?" Mori asks helping Blaze unload his suitcases.

"You can't tell anyone but I'm going to Vice City" Oscar says.

"No one needs to know good luck Blaze" Mori says leaving.


	4. Chapter 3: Vice City

Chapter 3: Vice City

Blaze steps off the plane at the Escobar International Airport welcome to Vice city" a guard says to the passengers. Blaze reads a map and heads to a car depot and buys a car.

Blaze heads to the Vercetti mansion that he remembers his parents talking about and asks for Chris Vercetti "come in" the woman says and Blaze enters.

"Who the fuck are you?" Chris asks taking a hit from his bong.

"I'm Blaze Kibbutz I'm here to do some work for you sir" Blaze says.

"I don't need work done get the hell outta here kid" Chris orders taking another hit.

"Maybe the drugs have blinded you but I know you're the son of the great Tommy Vercetti and although he is deceased now, you still rule Vice City as he once did" Blaze says.

"You got balls kid I like that alright I think I can get you to handle somethings for me let me think for a moment" Chris says putting his bong aside.

"You won't regret this Chris" Blaze says.

"Well Blaze there's a gang my father helped in a gang war, the Cubans I suspect they might've been involved in his death" Chris says.

"What'd I do with them?" Blaze asks.

"I want you to wipe them all out make them pay for what they did" Chris orders.

Blaze arrives at the Cuban safe house in Little Havana he begins the attack by pouring gasoline around the safe house. Blaze throws the gas can and enters the house.

"Who the fuck is that?" a member asks.

"I'm the end of the Cubans in Vice City any questions" Blaze says shooting two Cubans.

"Kill that fuck!" a member shouts.

Blaze runs outside and shoots the gasoline trail he jumps away from the car as the house begins to burn and explodes.

Blaze returns to the Vercetti house.

"Welcome back Blaze I assume since you returned you finished the job without dying" Chris says.

"Obviously" Blaze says.

"You see I realized I fucked up but the Cubans had to fall trying to get to popular I need you to take out the Sharks they hang out on Prawn Island they are the ones that killed my father" Chris says.

"Then I'll make them pay" Blaze says.

Blaze arrives on Prawn Island and heads to the Sharks Turf where the Sharks finish a drug deal.

"Who's this player?" A Shark asks pointing a SMG at Blaze.

"Hey I want little trouble but do y'all know Tommy Vercetti?" Blaze asks

"He basically rules Vice City" A second Shark says.

"Don't play stupid you guys killed him" Blaze says shooting the two Sharks.

"Stop him!" A Shark yells.

Blaze runs into cover and takes out the Sharks "you picked the wrong family to fuck with" Blaze says.

Blaze returns to the Vercetti mansion.

"So did you learn why the Sharks killed my father?" Chris asks as his wife gives him head.

"No sir" Blaze says looking away from the two.

"They killed him because they knew he was better than them" Chris says.

"Anything else you want me to do Chris?" Blaze asks.

"Nah not yet your money's in the kitchen" Chris says.

Blaze takes the two briefcases and leaves.


	5. Chapter 4: The VCBI

Chapter 4: The VCBI

Blaze buys a house not far from the Vercetti mansion and decides to get some rest for the rest of the night. The next morning Blaze answers his door to a police officer.

"How can I help you sir?" Blaze asks the officer.

"Are you Blaze Kibbutz?" the officer asks.

"Yes sir" Blaze says.

"I'm Donald Haines from the Vice City bearu of investigation I need you to come with me" the officer says.

"Come in make yourself comfy I need to get ready I'll take about ten minutes" Blaze says.

"Thanks" the officer says sitting on the sofa.

Blaze quickly gets ready and enters the cop car with Donald and they head to the VCBI. Donald takes Blaze into his office.

"Blaze I need to ask you some questions about your work with the Vercetti family" Donald says.

"Ask away" Blaze says sitting.

"How long have you been working for Chris Vercetti?" Donald asks.

"Not long I started working for him when I moved here, my parents worked with his father Tommy about 18 years ago" Blaze explains.

"His father's been dead for 18 years Tommy was killed by the Sharks gang members, lucky them because we never got a chance to get to him" Donald says.

"I took down some Shark members for Chris a little revenge for his family" Chris says.

"And what about Bailey, his wife" Donald asks.

"She seems like a nice, innocent woman" Blaze says.

"How would you like to do some jobs for me Blaze? I could give you ten grand to take out someone for me" Donald says.

"Who am I taken down Donald?" Blaze asks.

"Chris Vercetti" Donald says.

"I'll do a couple more missions for him and then take him by surprise" Blaze says.

"Good luck son" Donald says.


	6. Chapter 5: The next vice

Chapter 5: The next vice

Blaze arrives at Chris' mansion.

"Blaze my boy! Welcome back I got a job I promised you" Chris exclaims.

"That's great news!" Blaze says.

"I need you to go with me to take out a member of the VCBI they've wanted war with my family for years I say it's about time we end this" Chris says.

"Who's the target?" Blaze asks.

"Donald Haines" Chris says grabbing an assault riffle.

"Where are we meeting him?" Blaze asks.

"Prawn Island come on we'll take my car" Chris says.

The two enter the car and make their way to Prawn Island.

"Chris bro how the fuck are we gonna do this without getting caught or shot?" Blaze asks.

"Fuck I'm insane but I'm also a smart motherfucker I told Donny that this is a treaty now while we discuss how we can make a truce I pop his ass" Chris says.

"Alright man I'm just saying I ain't here to get arrested" Blaze says.

 _Prawn island_

"Chris! Good to see you finally we end this war" Donald says and looks confused when he sees Blaze.

"Yeah no more cop probs for me lets settle this" Chris says.

"I'd say the best way to settle this peacefully is by making the best deal possible Chris" Donald says.

"Sure how about we start with all the moles you got in my way in the crime world they don't belong there Donald" Chris says.

"Good point and what about all the gangsters attacking my people?" Donald asks.

"If they got my tag on them I'll handle it, I don't own every gangster in Vice City" Chris says.

"Good point, back in your dads day cops were all over gangsters now it's hard to catch them" Donald says.

"Sorry" Chris says drawing his carbine riffle.

"What're you doing Chris?" Donald asks putting his hands up.

"I told you truces don't always end well Donny, you should've listened" Chris says.

"Your right and you should get to know your hitman before you piss them off" Blaze says shooting Chris.

"Fuck!" Chris yells falling.

Donald and Blaze flee the scene and leave Chris to bleed out.

"Thanks for the help back there I was starting to think you were on his side" Donald says.

"Nah man I was waiting for the right moment I couldn't let Chris kill you I made a deal with you" Blaze says.

 _VCBI HQ._

"And I promised you ten grand here it is" Donald says handing Blaze two briefcases.

"Take care of yourself Donald try not to get in those situations again if you need anything call me" Blaze says leaving.

"Yeah right" Donald says.

Blaze heads to Chris' mansion.

"Blaze where's Chris?" Bailey asks.

"Oh shit, Bailey it didn't end well Chris got taken down it was an ambush I tried to save him but he threw me into a boat and I had to flee for my life" Blaze lies.

"Not Chris" Bailey says.

"Listen Bailey I bought you a new house not far from here you have to stay undercover until I return otherwise the VCBI will be all over you too" Blaze says.

"Okay" Bailey says taking a slip of paper form Blaze and leaves.

Blaze removers all of the photos of the Vercetti's and sets the house up.

"Meet the new vice of Vice City" Blaze says locking his money in a safe.


	7. Chapter 6: The Big One

Chapter 6: The Big One

Blaze heads to the Escobar International Airport to meet with some new allies.

"Hey kid listen your parents find out you're here and you'll be in trouble they think you're missing back in San Andreas" a man says.

"Can you keep me hidden Lester?" Blaze asks.

"Of course I can good luck working with the old but skilled gangster" Lester says handing Blaze a list and leaves.

"Claude Speed nice to meet you" Blaze says.

"So this is Vice City looks better than I expected" Claude says.

"So you're from Liberty City the city of dreams what made you leave?" Blaze asks.

"I did some bad shit real bad shit in Liberty City cops are all over me and I ain't welcome in San Andreas and even if I am I wouldn't go there ever again" Claude says.

"So I'm here as your escort, where do you need to go?" Blaze asks.

"The Vercetti house I'd like to meet the vice" Claude says.

Blaze takes Claude to the Vercetti house.

"Here's the thing Claude, Tommy and his son Chris are dead I was gifted all their money and belongings I am the new vice" Blaze explains.

"So I work with my escort? Interesting" Claude says.

"I guess so what were you expecting to do?" Blaze asks.

"I want to clean up Vice City, take out the good guys and let the criminals rule" Claude says.

"Damn Claude you're old school, police tech has grown since you ruled Liberty City" Blaze says.

"Shit well we gotta clean up this city somehow" Claude says.

"The Triads who doesn't hate the Triads they're everywhere and they're just annoying" Blaze says.

"Yeah they ended in Liberty City they got taken out in San Andreas and they're going down in Vice City too" Claude says.

Blaze and Claude head to the Triads turf at Vice Point.

"We were expecting Chris Vercetti" A Triad says.

"Chris Vercetti is dead" Blaze says.

"And so is the VC Triad gang" Claude says shooting the Triads.

Blaze throws three sticky bombs and the two flee as the Triad vans explode.

"Shit we just took out the Triads" Claude says.

"I know" Blaze says.

"Hey I'm gonna head to the club I'll see you in a bit" Claude says leaving.

"I'll be at the mansion" Blaze says.


	8. Chapter 7: Love Hater

Chapter 7: Love hater

Claude meets with Blaze at the mansion.

"So we got a couple problems I say we should deal with any other gangsters that worked with the Vercetti's" Blaze says.

"I know a guy Donald Love I worked with him in Liberty City but he moved back here when I ruined his reputation and killed his boss" Claude says.

"Donald Love sounds like a reporter but what's he known for?" Blaze asks.

"A lot of stupid shit, he killed his own boss who was making business in Liberty City and he hired me to rescue some guy he worked with and kill one of his allies the co-leader of the Yakuza" Claude explains.

"Anything else?" Blaze asks.

"After the war ended Love went quiet and left Liberty City, he came here to take over his boss' career" Claude says.

"That's a tragic story right there, so are we killing him?" Blaze asks.

"Yeah he's hiding in Vice Point and is pinned down, he suspects something will happen he always has" Claude explains.

The two arrive in Vice Point and attack Loves guards.

"Claude Speed? Here to kill me?" Donald asks shooting Claude in the leg.

"Fuck you Donald" Claude says shooting Donald in the shoulder.

"What happened to you Claude? You were chill" Donald says.

"What happened to you Love? I worked with you because I had no choice, you killed your own boss Avery Carrington and ate his body and you had me kill a great ally of yours" Claude says.

"I had problems" Donald sighs.

"It seems like you still do" Blaze says.

"Good night Donald" Claude says shooting Donald in the head.

Blaze and Claude throw Donald's body into a construction site and return to the mansion.

"Thanks for the help Blaze, see you later" Claude says leaving.


	9. Chapter 8: The enemy of my friend

Chapter 8: The enemy of my friend

"Blaze we got a problem probably one of the biggest problems we could have after killing Donald" Claude says.

"What's going on Claude?" Blaze asks.

"A lot of people that liked Love are pissed off, but they think I'm still in Liberty City, meanwhile people from the Leone family mafia are after me! They know I came here and are coming here to kill me!" Claude exclaims.

"Listen Claude we're gangsters we gotta piss off some people sometimes" Blaze says.

"They'll be all over Vice City Luigi Goterelli's plane is arriving at the airport in fifteen minutes and who knows who else will come with him and after him" Claude say.

"Let's go pay them a visit" Blaze says.

Escobar International Airport.

"Claude, why don't you just allow us to kill you and we can make the rest of the members of the family happy" Luigi says.

"I killed Salvatore years ago, why you decide to kill me now is a good question to ask" Claude says.

"Well Claude it goes like this, we knew some hit man killed Salvatore we believed it was one of the Yakuza members so for years we've been capturing their members and learned that none of them killed Salvatore" Mikey explains.

"So we did some research and learned it was you Claude, Donald told us you were hired to kill Salvatore, but he also said he'd kill you but I don't see him" Luigi says.

"Donald Love is dead my friend and you will join him" Blaze says.

"Mikey put these assholes in the ground!" Luigi yells grabbing his car keys from a kit.

"No" Mikey says.

"What do you mean no? You're my body guard now kill them!" Luigi yells.

"I'm tired of being your bitch, do something for yourself once in a while" MIkey says.

"I made you Mikey!" Luigi yells.

"And I'm finishing you Luigi" Mikey says grabbing a hammer and beating Luigi to death.

Claude and Blaze leave the airport.

"We can't return to the mansion, we gotta hide out somewhere" Claude says.

"We're going to Prawn island we'll chill there until this blows over or until they find us" Blaze says.

Prawn Island.

"This isn't a bad place to stay" Claude says.

"Claude I finally get a chance to see you again" a man says.

"Ray Machowski? I knew you weren't a good fan of me" Claude says.

"Never was I just needed to flee Liberty City, now the FIB and the IAA are big government groups and both want you dead" Ray says.

"And here you are to tie up loose ends" Claude says.

"You could say that I never liked you Claude" Ray says shooting Claude in the knee and fleeing.

"Motherfucker" Blaze says chasing Ray.

Ray jumps into an FIB buffalo and Blaze takes a motorcycle and chases Ray. Ray attempts to drive onto the bridge to alert police and Blaze jumps onto the car and shoots Ray.

"Shit" Blaze says as the car crashes into the side of the bridge.

"You know this isn't how I expected him to go down I thought that fucker was dead by now" Claude says.

"Shit let's get that knee fixed up and get you outta here" Blaze says.


	10. Chapter 9: National Hero?

Chapter 4: The VCBI

Blaze buys a house not far from the Vercetti mansion and decides to get some rest for the rest of the night. The next morning Blaze answers his door to a police officer.

"How can I help you sir?" Blaze asks the officer.

"Are you Blaze Kibbutz?" the officer asks.

"Yes sir" Blaze says.

"I'm Donald Haines from the Vice City bearu of investigation I need you to come with me" the officer says.

"Come in make yourself comfy I need to get ready I'll take about ten minutes" Blaze says.

"Thanks" the officer says sitting on the sofa.

Blaze quickly gets ready and enters the cop car with Donald and they head to the VCBI. Donald takes Blaze into his office.

"Blaze I need to ask you some questions about your work with the Vercetti family" Donald says.

"Ask away" Blaze says sitting.

"How long have you been working for Chris Vercetti?" Donald asks.

"Not long I started working for him when I moved here, my parents worked with his father Tommy about 18 years ago" Blaze explains.

"His father's been dead for 18 years Tommy was killed by the Sharks gang members, lucky them because we never got a chance to get to him" Donald says.

"I took down some Shark members for Chris a little revenge for his family" Chris says.

"And what about Bailey, his wife" Donald asks.

"She seems like a nice, innocent woman" Blaze says.

"How would you like to do some jobs for me Blaze? I could give you ten grand to take out someone for me" Donald says.

"Who am I taken down Donald?" Blaze asks.

"Chris Vercetti" Donald says.

"I'll do a couple more missions for him and then take him by surprise" Blaze says.

"Good luck son" Donald says.


	11. Chapter 10: Manhunt

Chapter 10: Manhunt

 _Vinewood Hills_

"Blaze has been missing for almost a month now" Oscar says.

"I'm a terrible parent" Ashlin says.

"You're a great parent" Oscar says hugging Ashlin.

"He's eighteen now he's free to do whatever he wants" Dave says.

"Look Norton I don't want him living a life like mine" Oscar says.

"Can't you locate him?" Ashlin asks.

"I believe he's gone off the radar" Dave says.

"Fuck" Oscar says.

"Whoa hold up you lost my little Oscar?" Mori asks.

"Yes Mori" Oscar says.

"Where have you been Mori? We called you days ago" Ashlin exclaims.

"I've been on FIB duty" Mori says.

"Have you located Blaze yet?" Oscar asks.

"Nah but I do think he can't be too far, going under the radar true Kibbutz not gonna lie" Mori says.

 _Blaze's mansion._

"Donald? I never thought I'd see you again" Blaze says.

"Blaze the FIB are looking for you I believe it's a manhunt they'll kill you if they see you" Donald says.

"Shit can you buy me some time?" Blaze asks.

"I've been doing it" Donald says leaving.

 _Claude's house._

"Claude! The FIB have ordered a kill on me they're hunting me right now" Blaze says.

"They won't get to you come on" Claude says.

The two hop in Claude's car and speed off.

 _FIB HQ_

"Hold up I got something from our boys down in Vice City" Dave says.

"Would Blaze go to Vice City?" Ashlin asks.

"They found Blaze and they're calling him a hero" Dave says.

"We need an escort to Vice City" Oscar says.

"Let's go then" Dave says.

 _Starfish Island_

 _"_ The last place they'd think to check is here but just in case I'm dyeing your hair" Claude says.

"Fuck alright just don't make it look bad" Blaze says closing his eyes.

 _Escobar International airport_

"Dave Norton" Donald says shaking Dave's hand.

"These are his parents, what do you know about him Don?" Dave asks.

"Blaze Kibbutz? He's a hero, he killed various mobsters like Chris Vercetti and Donald Love he's a legend" Donald says.

"Do you know where he is?" Ashlin asks.

"I think he thinks we're hunting him as of now we lost him" Donald says.

"We need our boy found" Oscar says.

"You're talking to one of the vest agents in VC we'll find your boy" Donald says.


	12. Chapter 11: Clay Jarvis

Chapter 11: Clay Jarvis

"The FIB have arrived in Vice City and are searching for Blaze Kibbutz has gone missing after the death of Congressman Shrub" the reporter says.

 _Starfish island_

"This is a one way trip Claude" Blaze says removing his pistol and dropping it in the water.

"You sure this is going to work? You leaving like this?" Claude asks loading his M249.

"Gotta give it a chance, just pull it off while I get on a plane back to San Andreas" Blaze says handing Claude his SMG.

"Won't you need this?" Claude asks.

"Not if I know how to handle myself" Blaze says.

 _VCBI HQ_

"How do you know so much about our son?" Oscar asks.

"We've been tracking him, he befriended Claude Speed a highly dangerous criminal from Liberty City but then Blaze betrayed him and killed all his allies from Liberty City" Donald explains.

"Where has he lived?" Ashlin asks.

"The Vercetti mansion but, we searched the entire house he's gone he even left his Ventoro" Donald says.

"Sir we got a problem!" An agent shouts grabbing a shield.

"Norton secure Oscar and Ashlin" Donald orders.

"And bring them where?" Dave asks.

"Out of here" Donald says grabbing his advanced riffle.

"Lets go" Dave says and the three leave.

"What's going on Ed?" Donald asks.

"Some maniac in a jug is shooting up our guys" Ed says.

"Have you called Merryweather?" Donald asks.

"There's been no time to" Ed says.

"Cover me" Donald says making the call.

 _Prawn island_

"I'm telling you bro Scott won't see anyone" a guard says.

"Tell him it's Clay Jarvis I work with Kent Paul" Clay says.

"Wait here" the guard says running inside.

 _5 minutes later._

"Alright he'll see you Clay come on" the guard says.

"So you work with Kent Paul?" Steve asks.

"Yeah I moved back here for a family thing and Kent told me to find you for film duty" Clay says.

"You want to take over my position?" Steve asks.

"No I want to become an actor! And I heard you're the best director in America" Clay says.

"Sounds like Kent, well son I haven't made a film since 2001 on a mafia in Liberty City" Steve says.

"What if I help you?" Clay asks.

"Fuck son you got big balls alright if you want to help you gotta help me take out the competition" Steve says.

"I can't kill anyone sir it's not right" Clay says.

"Not kill the competition we need to make a better film" Steve says.

"How about a film based on your life? How you got here" Clay says.

"You're right everyone loves a back story on their favorite director" Steve says.

"So we need to gather your agents" Clay says.

"Well my best agent isn't around anymore but, we got new ones that'll do just fine, Clay my boy I'm placing you as the star of the film you'll play the young me" Steve says.

"Thank you sir" Clay says.

"No thank you Clay if it wasn't for you my career would've ended" Steve says.


	13. Chapter 12: Vale Speed

Chapter 12: Vale Speed

 _VCBI HQ_

"Donald we're pinned!" Ed yells jumping behind cover.

"Donald! Ready to assist!" Don yells.

"We got a freak in a juggernaut shooting up our guys! Hoping your boys can help us take him down" Donald says.

"Not a problem" Don says leading his men to the fight.

"Buzzards inbound!" Ed shouts.

"They're Merryweather's choppers!" Donald shouts heading to the fight.

The Buzzard opens fire on the juggernaut and fires rockets and the attacker falls.

"We got him" a soldier says.

"Cover me I'm moving in" Donald says removing the juggernaut suit from the attacker.

"Claude Speed!" Ed exclaims.

"Motherfucker!" Claude yells shooting Ed.

"You're one stupid criminal!" Donald says shooting Claude with two clips.

"Chill Donald, he's dead" a soldier says.

"Clean this up! I'll be inside" Donald says leaving.

 _Prawn Island_

"Did you hear about that attack on the VCBI? They had to call in Merryweather and killed Claude Speed some guy from Liberty City that's been hunted since 2001" Steve says.

"Well at least they got him that's a reason why I'd never want to be a criminal plus, I could never kill anyone" Clay says.

"Good point kid alright the crew's ready let's get filming" Steve says.


	14. Chapter 14: ton vrai ennemi

Chapter 13: ton vrai ennemi

 _Vice Point_

"So they managed to kill the attacker revealed to be one of the most wanted criminal in Liberty City" Dave says.

"Good for them now let's go find our son" Ashlin says.

 _VCBI HQ_

"Welcome back" Donald says.

"How's the search going?" Oscar asks.

"Still looking" Donald says.

"Fuck" Ashlin says.

"Hey we'll find him" Oscar says hugging Ashlin.

 _Prawn Island_

"Alright we're going to Vice Point to do some shooting of the film" Steve says.

"Sounds good" Clay says.

 _Vice Point_

"Alright let's get to work" Clay says.

"I love how you're always ready to get shit done" Steve says.

"Got someone on the phone Clay, says he'll only speak to you" a guard says handing the phone to Clay.

"Hello?" Clay asks.

"Times up pal I know you and you know me so don't play dumb. I'm on my way to tie up loose ends" the voice says.

"I think you got the wrong number" Clay says hanging up.

"So who was it?" the guard asks.

"Tax collector and I just payed my bill this morning" Clay lies returning the phone.

"Damn Vice City tax collectors want more than they can handle" Steve says.

 _Three hours later_

"Great progress everyone! We'll come back in the morning" Steve says.

"There you are!" A man says tackling Clay.

"Get off me!" Clay yells throwing the man off of him.

"Don't you remember your old friends?" the man says.

"Chris?!" Clay asks.

"The one the only Chris Vercetti" the man says laughing.

"Our ends were tied up" Clay says.

"Need help Clay?" Steve asks.

"No this is my fight get outta here!" Clay responds punching Chris.

"Come on Blaze! Are you gonna shoot me again?" Chris asks.

"Thinking about it" Clay says.

"Fuck you, not this time Blazey" Chris says tackling Clay and punching him onto the ground.

"Vercetti!" A voice yells.

Chris is shot in the head and falls on the ground next to Blaze.


	15. Chapter 14: Revelation

Chapter 14: Revelation

 _6PM, Prawn Island_

"I assume you won Clay?" Steve asks.

"Yes sir I'd like to just get this over with make movie magic" Blaze says.

"You broke your nose, come in my office I'll bandage it for you" Steve says.

"Thanks again Steve" Blaze says.

"Not a problem I can't loose my star" Steve says.

"VCBI everyone freeze!" Donald yells.

"What the fuck?" Steve asks.

 _Three hours earlier..._

"Come on Blaze! Are you gonna shoot me again?" Chris asks.

"Thinking about it" Blaze says.

"Fuck you! Not this time Blazey" Chris says tackling Blaze and forcing him to the ground.

"Vercetti!" A voice yells.

Chris is shot in the head and falls next to Blaze.

"What the fuck?" Blaze asks looking around.

"I just saved your ass now we're even" Donald says helping Blaze up.

"You'll lead my parents here I told you I don't exist!" Blaze yells.

"Shit happens they don't know I'm here they think I'm searching the mall" Donald says.

"If my parents find out I'll ruin you Donald" Blaze says leaving.

"Fuck" Donald says.

 _Present._

"Did you really think you could run forever Blaze?" Donald asks.

"Who's Blaze?" Steve asks.

"You're bringing them here? Fuck you Donald!" Blaze shouts and runs.

"Sorry Blaze" the guard says and stops Blaze.

"Not you too Carter" Blaze says.

"Blaze!" Ashlin exclaims and hugs Blaze.

"What were you thinking? Leaving without any notice and becoming a hero in Vice City" Oscar says.

"It wasn't my plan but, these criminals were onto me I was just defending myself" Blaze says.

"Hold on you're Blaze Kibbutz?" Steve asks.

"Yeah that's me Steve" Blaze says.

"Well now it makes since" Steve says.

"So why'd you dye your hair and change your looks and come here?" Carter asks.

"Because I couldn't let my parents find me I didn't think they'd want me killing all these criminals and let me get away with it, I wanted a change so when I saw a chance to change I took it" Blaze says.

"Why were you attacked by Chris Vercetti?" Ashlin asks.

"I got into beef with him and left him to bleed out here" Blaze says.

"Well at least the Vercetti's died with him" Donald says.

"And Vice City has a lot less criminal problems" Blaze says.

"So are you coming home?" Oscar asks.

"Yeah but I can't leave my house Donald can you watch it while I'm gone?" Blaze asks.

"Not a problem" Donald says.

"Blaze when you return we'll continue the production" Steve says.

"Thanks Steve I'll only be maybe a week" Blaze says.

 _Vinewood Hills._

"Blaze it's Chloe I know we haven't talked in a while but I'd like to see you again. I know we stopped but we were seventeen please call me"

Blaze deletes the voice mail and enters his parents house.

"Welcome home Blaze" Ashlin says.

"I assume you'll be taking the rest of your things when you leave again" Oscar says.

"Yeah I'll get packing" Blaze says entering his room.


	16. Chapter 15: Resolution

Chapter 15: Resolution

 _Murrieta Heights_

Blaze arrives at a house and knocks on the door.

"What is it with you kids trying to sell shit to me?" a man asks opening the door.

"Dad stop! It's Blaze" Chloe says.

"Blaze Kibbutz? Sorry bud didn't recognize you" the man says.

"Yeah I dyed my hair" Blaze says.

"You ready to go?" Chloe asks.

"I'm ready when you're ready" Blaze says.

 _Los Santos International Airport_

"Stay safe" Ashlin says hugging Blaze.

"I'll tell your mom when she gets back from LC" Chloe's dad says.

"Stay out of trouble dad" Chloe says entering the airport with Blaze.

 _Blaze's mansion_

"It ain't much but it's home" Blaze says.

"It's amazing! Much better than the little house I lived in" Chloe says.

"Tomorrow I gotta go to Prawn Island which is across the bridge I'll leave you some money to get some basics you want" Blaze says climbing into bed.

"Alright sexy let's get this done" Chloe says climbing on top of Blaze.

"How do you want it?" Blaze asks nervously.

"Anyway silly as long as we destroy each other" Chloe says kissing Blaze.

"Alright" Blaze says forgetting how nervous he felt.

 _Two and a half hours later_

"Chloe baby I can't go anymore I'm done" Blaze says.

"Just one more time?" Chloe asks.

"That's what you said an hour ago" Blaze says.

"I just don't wanna stop I wanna keep going" Chloe says opening her legs and playing with herself.

"I can't anymore baby four rounds is enough" Blaze says.

"I can't stop!" Chloe moans and ejaculates on herself.

"Wow baby now you're going solo" Blaze says licking Chloe's neck.

"See what you make me do baby?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah I do" Blaze says kissing Chloe.

"Well we should get to bed I'll destroy you again another night when you least expect it" Chloe says.

"Now that I'll enjoy" Blaze says.

 _The next day_

"Alright baby I'm going to the studio I sent some money to your account as promised" Blaze says.

"How do you feel?" Chloe asks.

"I want more but at the same time I don't and we gotta get to life" Blaze says leaving.

 _Prawn Island_

"The star returns" Steve says.

"Alright let's get into this how many scenes do we got left to film Steve?" Blaze asks.

"Uh three acts with five scenes left do the math Blaze" Steve says.

"It's fifteen old man" Blaze jokes.

"So are you here to stay this time?" Carter asks.

"Yes sir here with my girl to live the rest of our lives" Blaze says.

"Nice" Carter says.

 _A month later_

Blaze and Chloe arrive at the premiere for Flashback.

"Aye Blaze we did it we finally did it!" Steve says.

"I know it's good to see the crew all here having a good time and time to see how we did" Blaze says.

"How long is it by the way?" Chloe asks.

"About two hours why?" Blaze asks.

"I just want to know how long you could handle being away from me" Chloe says.

 _Two hours later_

"It was better than I expected it to be" Blaze says.

"It was great" Chloe says.

"Sticking around for the after party in an hour? Just gotta let the critics pile out" Steve says.

"Alright we'll be there" Blaze says.

"Nice film Steve" a critic says entering his car.

"FYI for the first three days when the film enters theaters we're signing autographs" Carter says.

"Well then the crew should be there to see everyone one last time" Blaze says.

"Come with me Blaze I need to speak with you in private" Chloe whispers.

"I'll be back before the party Steve" Blaze says.

Blaze follows Chloe into an ally beside the building.

"We're talking here in a scary ass ally?" Blaze asks.

"Getting you back" Chloe says pulling Blaze's pants and boxers down and then removes her panties.

"Uh babe what're you doing?" Blaze asks.

"Just let it happen" Chloe says ramming her ass off Blaze's cock.

"Fuck that's hot" Blaze says humping Chloe's ass.

"Oh yeah Blaze like that!" Chloe moans as she squirts on his cock.

"Don't make a mess on your new dress babe" Blaze says.

"You just did it in my ass I made you cum in my ass" Chloe moans laughing as her juices dribble down her leg.

"We gotta go" Blaze says.

"Welcome back" Steve says.

"Just in time for the party well it starts in twenty minutes but we're starting early obviously" Carter says.

"No shit" Blaze says.

"After the party we can all go back to our lives maybe I'll see you again Blaze?" Steve says.

"No promises" Blaze says.

* * *

 _This is the final chapter of the story and I was going to end my GTA stories here however, I realize this story might've had a bad ending and some plot holes to fill in. Therefore if any of you guys reading this would like to see a fourth and final story to my GTA series please let me know. I also realize that this story had a lot of short chapters and I will work to make my future chapters longer._


End file.
